gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Absay/Archivo 1
Archivo de discusión marzo - junio de 2009 Clic aquí para dejar un nuevo mensaje. Cambio Gracias por darme consejos pero voy a cambiar de nombre por lo que tendras que contactar con Niko Bellic 2008 (que es mi nuevo nombre) así que adios --VanceRifle2668 12:06 6 jun 2009 (UTC) Sobre el artículo de parodias Hola, me gustaría invitarte a que vieras el actual artículo de parodias. Me intentado solucionar todos mis errores, y hacerlo todo según las reglas de la wiki. *He quitado las imagenes, porque ya estaban los videos. *He quitado las caratulas de las peliculas y juegos, por el posible Copyright. *He intentado al máximo adecuarlo todo a un lenguaje enciclopedico, pero es algo difícil en este tema. *He quitado los enlaces a los videos, porque ya están los videos directamente. *He creado una sección para "Enlaces Externos" *He eliminado algunos enlaces a imágenes, innecesarios. Lo peor de todo, es el lenguaje enciclopédico, yo he intentado, que todo esté expresado de una manera seria, pero en cuanto al tema de tratar sobre parodias es difícil hablar con lenguaje enciclopédico. Por favor, os pido que comentéis, si he arreglado algun error, y cuáles faltan. Decidme qué aspecto aun no estaría correcto en el artículo. Decidme si em falta algo por favor. Muchas gracias a vosotros, por corregidme y ayudarme. Saludos.—Boteh 00:35 13 mar 2009 (UTC) :Hola AbbeySP, te he dejado 2 comentarios en la discusión de parodias. Pasate por allí cuando puedas, y me contestas, cómo te parece que está ahora el artículo?... sigue teniendo algun error? Muchas gracias.—Boteh 16:24 13 mar 2009 (UTC) ::¿¿¿¿¿¿???????????????? edité 2 cosillas pequeñas, y lo has vuelto a quitar. Sólo edité una mayúscula, que no creo que esté bien ... la palabra internet es com minuscula no? para la vuelves a poner en mayuscula? .. jajaja...y puse un enlace directo a "saga Grand theft auto"... esto último lo has modificado, y ya no enlaza bien, sino que se dirige hacia la desambiguación.... nosé... no creo que las pequeñas cosas que hize estubieran mal no AbbeySP???--Boteh 01:28 14 mar 2009 (UTC) :::jaja bueno vale vale xDDD.. pues si te parece mal lo del enlace, quitalo, porque está enlazando a la desambiguación. Ya que quitastes el enlace que puse a la "saga", .. nosé para qué dejas ese...—Boteh 03:34 14 mar 2009 (UTC) * No toques mas nada de Lure por favor, estás mesclando todo.--Leandritodepompeya 18:18 22 abr 2009 (UTC) Hola. Me parece que debo explicar lo que hice. Para empezar, cambién los títulos de "Lure (SA)" y "Lure (IV)" a Lure (misión de San Andreas) y Lure (misión de Grand Theft Auto IV). ¿Por qué hice eso? Porque a mi parecer son más descriptivos esos títulos que sólo "SA" y "IV". Como trasladé títulos, hice lo siguiente: al teclear "Lure" direcciona hacia la página de Desambiguación (cuando antes lo hacía directamente hacia "Lure (SA)". De la página de desambiguación ya el lector puede elegir qué "Lure" está buscando. En pocas palabras, cambié a títulos más descriptivos, y por ello simplifiqué de ir por el 'camino' y te encuentras con dos opciones. No sé si me expliqué bien.--AbbeySP 18:23 22 abr 2009 (UTC) Es lo que a ti te parece, pero ya está así. No mezqules las cosas. Ya está. Si empezamos a hacer esto con todos los artículos jámas terminaremos.-- 18:26 22 abr 2009 (UTC) Además debería ser Lure (Misión de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas)-- 18:28 22 abr 2009 (UTC) Lo de la desambiguación esta muy bien, pero con "SA" y "IV" es solo mas que suficiente, para que el lector entienda de que juego se trata.--Leandritodepompeya 18:30 22 abr 2009 (UTC) :Tienes razón, Gángster. Afortunadamente sólo edité dos títulos. Y es que sigue estando algo difuso sobre cómo abreviar: "GTA: San Andreas", "GTA: SA" o no usar abreviación y de plano poner el título entero. :Leandritodepompeya: en efecto, era mi parecer colocar los títulos de esa manera, porque considero que son más descriptivos y se ven mejor, pero al final de cuentas, como dices, quienes se meten aquí son jugadores que conocen bien las "jergas" y letras empleadas para las denominaciones de los juegos. Además tienen razón: cambiar todo a como "me parece" sería prácticamente imposible. Saludos a ambos.--AbbeySP 18:33 22 abr 2009 (UTC) Premio Digan lo que quieran... "Que ahora se otorgan premios por cualquier cosa, que es un premio estúpido, etc." He aprendido en mucho tiempo que a TODOS les gusta sentirse útiles alguna vez, y hay usuarios que fueron reconocidos muchos meses después de lo que debía ser... No voy a cometer este error, y creo que Abbey se lo merece... Por corregirnos los errores de ortografía, por escribir textos en sus comentarios, por ayudar a los demás... Ojalá todos pudiéramos seguir tu ejemplo... PD: dame tu MSN... -- 03:29 29 abr 2009 (UTC) :Felicidades ;D... Por cierto... no sería "¿podrías darme tu MSN?" xD.... -- 21:45 30 abr 2009 (UTC) Feliciades ----[[Usuario:Miketoreno666|'Mike666']] 21:59 30 abr 2009 (UTC) :¡Vaya! Gracias Fabián. Ser reconocido en una comunidad aficionada a GTA es buen incentivo. Realmente no sé cómo tomarlo, puesto que creo que ¡no he hecho nada! Sí, he corregido algunas faltas y eso, pero no considero que sea suficiente mérito aún. Humildemente les doy las gracias y les confieso que obviamente esto alienta a seguir trabajando. Y por supuesto que les doy mi MSN: k a b l e s _ 0 0 7 :Saludos también a Claude y Mike.--AbbeySP 19:02 1 may 2009 (UTC) Juegos Hola Abbey. Tenía una duda, y solo se me ocurrió planteartela a ti. Grand Thft Auto: Advance; me parece que se debe llamar Grand Theft Auto: Game Boy Advance. Porque la portada del juego es así. Además, en la página oficial de Rockstar Games, el juego se llama Grand Theft Auto: Game Boy Advance. ¿Qué te parece? Otra cosa más. Como sabemos, el GTA primero, cuando se nombra, no dice GTA 1, solo GTA. Por eso: El GTA 1: London, ¿tiene que tener el numero 1?-- 20:38 7 may 2009 (UTC) *Gángster, por que querés cambiar toda la wiki!?!?!?!?! xD ¿Querés un motivo por el cual dejarlo como está? Busca en google "GTA: Game Boy Advance" (entre comillas) y aparece esto: ' Resultados 1 - 10 de aproximadamente 377 de "GTA: Game Boy Advance". (0,16 segundos) '. Ahora busca "GTA: Advance" (entre comillas) y aparece esto: ' Resultados 1 - 10 de aproximadamente 98.000 de "GTA:Advance". (0,15 segundos) '. ¿Bastante diferencia, no?. Y lo de London, es cuestión de gustos. Se pone el "1" solo para identificar que es una expansión de tal juego, al igual que el IV de The Lost and Damned. Saludos -- 21:44 7 may 2009 (UTC) ::El juego debería escribirse como oficialmente se llama, cierto. Y, de hecho, el juego oficialmente se llama Grand Theft Auto Game Boy Advance, sin los dos puntos. Pero, como dice Claude, en este caso ya existen muchísimos artículos que llevan el nombre Grand Theft Auto: Advance. Me parece que cambiarlo a como es oficial en todos los casos supone una loquísima tarea a la que no muchos se prestarían. Lo que se podría hacer, entonces, es simplemente ir al artículo del GTA Advance y especificar dentro de la definición principal algo como: ::*''Grand Theft Auto Advance (oficialmente Grand Theft Auto Game Boy Advance) es un juego que bla bla bla...'' ::Haciendo eso estás ya dejando precedente de que, aunque mucha información diga Grand Theft Auto: Advance, en el artículo principal existe constancia y reconocimiento del nombre oficial. ::Respecto a GTA 1 London, allí sí debería existir una referencia oficial. Quizá siento que ese sí se deba cambiar a Grand Theft Auto: London 19... No hay mucho dato respecto a ello, y tal vez no sea tan trabajoso modificarlo. Pero la actitud anti-cambios oficiales del sr. CS9425 me atemoriza . Saluden al chef. --AbbeySP 22:36 7 may 2009 (UTC) :::Perdón, me equivoqué xD Estaba al 125% seguro de que el juego no tenía un nombre "oficial" y que por eso se lo llamó Advance. Acabo de ver en la página oficial (que la acabo de encontrar xD) que el juego se llamaba en verdad Grand Theft Auto: Game Boy Advance. Si alguien está dispuesto a cambiarlo, adelante xD. En cuanto al London, en realidad se llama "Mission Pack 1: London 1969" y "Mission Pack 2: London 1961". Con ese criterio, se les puede llamar Grand Theft Auto 1: London 1969 (y 1961). El "Mission Pack" se llama "Mission Pack 1", porque sabian que seguramente iban a sacar un Mission Pack 2, por lo tanto el "1" debe estar para no crear confusiones... y por eso pasa lo mismo con el GTA 1, que por eso tiene el 1. Es decir, en un principio no lo tenía, pero al lanzar el GTA 2, se le puede agregar el 1, para así diferenciarlo de "Grand Theft Auto" sin ningún número, que hace referencia a la saga. Saludos -- 23:35 7 may 2009 (UTC) La mejor razón por la que no creo conveniente cambiar GTA Advance por GTA Game boy Advance, es que Google nos ahorra una 0,01 parte de segundo de nuestras vidas al buscar el juego... -- 04:07 8 may 2009 (UTC) :La mejor prueba para solucionar el conflicto. thumb|200px|[[GTA: Advance.]]-- 04:34 8 may 2009 (UTC) *¡Y GTAAAF salva el día! Bien, creo que con esa captura cualquier otro argumento es inválido. Además, otra referencia está en el libreto de instrucciones del juego (el cual sostengo con la mano ahora mismo), donde se lo llama "Grand Theft Auto Advance" y "GTA Advance". La portada de la caja dice nada más "Grand Theft Auto", pero para distinción del primer GTA se le coloca Advance. En general así es con todos los juegos para esta consola que repiten los títulos en otras consolas, a los cuales simplemente se les nombra Advance al final, y jamás añadiéndoles los dos puntos (ej. Final Fantasy VI y Final Fantasy VI Advance). Quizá ya no constituya un nombre totalmente oficial, pero es un estándar muy cómodo y fácilmente reconocible, lo cual acumula peso a su favor. *Sobre los juegos de London, y viendo lo que CS9425 ha dicho, entonces me parece coherente que siga llamándose "GTA 1", para, precisamente, diferenciarlo de la saga "GTA" entera. Cabe mencionar que el artículo "Grand Theft Auto" actualmente está muy mal estructurado y ambiguamente mezcla información sobre la saga y el primer juego de la saga. --AbbeySP 14:14 8 may 2009 (UTC) Hola! Gracias por los tips, es que soy un poco torpe en esa wiki.-- Por nada. Tampoco olvides firmar tus comentarios.--AbbeySP 22:09 12 may 2009 (UTC) Hola ^_^ Hola Abbey... veo que eres un experto en la ortografía y gramatica. Puedes darle una checadita a mis historias porque yo soy pesima en esas partes jjjjj por favor. --TOTO.INC 02:16 16 may 2009 (UTC) :Hola TOTO.INC. Gracias por lo de experto. Por supuesto que puedo ayudarte. Veo que son historias un tanto largas. Me tomará algún tiempo pero espero que no más de unos cinco días.--AbbeySP 19:09 16 may 2009 (UTC) Hola Abbey Gracias por el consejo que me dijiste el pasado 9 de mayo. Siento no haber podido contestarte pues he andado algo ocupado (XD).—Sirgis 10:41 16 may 2009 (UTC) :Por nada, Sirgis. Para servirte .--AbbeySP 19:10 16 may 2009 (UTC) No problem ^_^ Gracias Abbey sabia que podia contar contigo... no te preocupes por el tiempo, no hay prisa xD puedes hacerlo cuando tu quieras. bye. xD Hola. Gracias de nuevo ahora se ve mucho mejor mi historia jaja. Como ya lo dijiste no hubo mucho problema en corregirlo porque Gangster Tommy me habia ayudado jeje pero a partir de la mitad de la segunda parte en adelante ya no pues ya sabes el ya es administrador y supongo que ya no tiene tiempo xD. Y todo lo demas lo he escrito yo pues entonces sera más trabajo xD por que como ya te lo habia dicho antes soy pesima en ortografia y gramatica por supuesto tambien en redaccion. Espero no causarte molestias jeje. --TOTO.INC 04:17 17 may 2009 (UTC) 9MM Y bla bla bla OK pero estoy viendo como queda sin ninguna plantilla esque lo mejore y estaba mejorandolo de tal manera que no hubiera ningun plagio . saludos y disculpa --Tommyvercetti0107 15:51 22 may 2009 (UTC) Experto Oye, de experto a experto en Liberty City Stories, he conseguido de los 100 paquetes, solo 99, y el unico que me falta es el que esta en el techo de la gasolineria de Portland, podrías decirme: ""Como Fucking rayos consigo ese paquete"", gracias -- 01:21 24 may 2009 (UTC) :Gracias, pero es que es el único juego que he tenido por ahora, así que ya me lo sé todo. xD. Para lo del objeto... te diré que hay dos maneras. La primera es la que te dicen en casi todas las guías: *Tomar una moto rápida, no necesariamente una PCJ, también sirve la Angel o la Freeway. Desde el estacionamiento de Capital Autos hay que correr hasta estrellarse contra la barda que rodea la gasolinera (de este a oeste), de modo que salgas volando hacia el mismo techo de la gasolinera. Cuesta varios intentos, pero al parecer la clave está en hacerlo lo más perpendicular posible. Si chocas en diagonal lo más seguro es que sólo te caigas de la moto. Esta técnica funciona siempre y cuando afines el método. Pero podría requerir varios intentos. La otra alternativa es recurrir a las opciones que los mismos programadores de Rockstar nos dejaron para este propósito. Es similar a hacer un salto único. *En el área del tiradero (donde está la trituradora) está el chasis aplastado de un coche que está en forma de rampa que apunta directamente hacia la gasolinera. Está cerca del la entrada al terreno, en diagonal trasera del letrero que dice "Harwood Car-crusher and Yunkyard". Si saltas esa rampa, deberías aterrizar sobre el techo de la gasolinera. El impulso necesario sólo se obtiene si lo tomas desde el borde del malecón (o contrafuerte de concreto blanco al norte) con el mar, y corres simplemente en línea prácticamente recta. Aquí sí vas a necesitar una PCJ o una Freeway. Aplica la técnica de hacer que Toni recargue su pecho contra el bastidor de la moto, para adquirir más velocidad. Te aseguro que esta técnica funcionará tan bien, que es probable que te pases y sobrevueles el techo de la gasolinera y aterrices del otro lado. Suerte. -- 15:20 24 may 2009 (UTC) Al fin, lo hice, de una forma más facil, desde el sur de la gasolineria (sin bajar hacia el Yunkyard), tome un poco de velocidad, hice un caballito y y sali volando, gracias por todo, ahora solo me falta el que se consigue despues de hacer la misión para 8-Ball. PD: Disculpa lo de abajo pero alguien respondió de una forma algo grosera por ti, ya se que a todos nos gusta dejar nuestra página sin ningun ""rasguño"". Adiós. -- 19:31 24 may 2009 (UTC) ey no seas tonto solo estoy buscando inforamcion asi puedo seguir completandolo asi que no jodas.--Juan9999 01:25 24 may 2009 (UTC)juan999923/05/0910:26 Oye, se que no eres tu, tu firma te identifica, no esta escrita pero si informada, y si vuelves a hacer algo asi, atente a las consecuencias. -- 01:27 24 may 2009 (UTC) :¿Qué diablos pasó aquí? o.O ... -- 15:20 24 may 2009 (UTC) Cumpleaños feliz... Cumpleaños feliz... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Felices 22.-- 20:57 25 may 2009 (UTC) *Feliz cumpleaños! :D -- 17:27 26 may 2009 (UTC) ::Gracias Gángster, gracias Claudio. xD-- 17:34 26 may 2009 (UTC) Feliz cumpleaños!!!, ¿Ya no estas demasiado viejo? . Saludos .--Leandritodepompeya 01:17 28 may 2009 (UTC) *Feliz cumple!!! 01:33 28 may 2009 (UTC) ey haceme devuelta la plantila ya que lo ise devueta porque lo borraron.--Juan9999 13:09 26 may 2009 (UTC)juan999926/05/0910:10 :La plantilla sigue estando en tu discusión, amigo; ahí la escribí yo. Búscala. Recuerda que tienes una semana para hacer tu artículo (si es corto). Después de eso y si no has editado nada, cualquiera puede hacerle lo que sea.-- 13:12 26 may 2009 (UTC) Respuesta Te deje un mensaje en mi discusión -- 02:50 29 may 2009 (UTC) Juegos Hola Abbey. Mira, dijiste que Grand Theft Auto: Advance debía ir sin los dos puntos. Dijsite que era así porque Advance no es el nombre del juego, sino la consola. Estás equivocado, si fuera la consola sería Grand Theft Auto Game Boy Advance. El juego tiene dos nombres, uno con GBA (sin los puntos) y A (ese debe tener los puntos). Porque uno es el nombre de la consola y otro el nombre de un juego. Es como decir GTA: SA. Como San Andreas es el nombre del juego, lleva los dos puntos. y como GTA: Advance es el nombre, debería también llevarlos. ¿Entiendes? Otra cosa más. Ésta no la realizaré, pero preguntaré. ¿Por qué GTA: London debe llevar el 1? digo, más allá de que que el 1 se ponga para distinguirlo, el nombre original del juego no lleva el 1, y creo que no queremos confundir a los lectores de la GTE, ¿no?. Creo que el artículo debe llevar el nombre original, no el 1.-- 20:34 29 may 2009 (UTC) Me corrijo: creo que tanto A, como GBA, como todos los demás juegos, no deben llevar los dos puntos. Mira la imagen. ¿Alguien ve los dos puntos? Creo que todos los artículos de los juegos deben ser cambiados y debemos sacarles los dos puntos. :A ver, Gángster. Vamos por partes. :#Advance sí es el nombre de la consola. ¿Por qué? Por que NO HAY ningún juego para Advance que se llame "Juego X Gameboy Advance" o "Juego X Game Boy Advance". Tampoco existen juegos llamados "Grand Theft Auto Play Station", por ejemplo. Si tú consultas todas las wikis verás que el juego de GTA para esa consola se llama "Grand Theft Auto Advance". ¿Por qué? Por que repito: siguen el nombre estándar para los juegos de esa consola que tienen títulos del mismo nombre en otras (como Final Fantasy VI). Es para no confundirlo con Gran Theft Auto (el original), porque si llegas hablando de que has jugado un juego llamado Grand Theft Auto, algunos entenderán que jugaste el primero, u otros podrían entender que jugaste el de Advance. Investiga y así nadie te engaña. En la caja sólo dice "Grand Theft Auto", y al lado izquierdo lleva "Game Boy Advance" como todos los juegos para esa consola, pero todo el título incluye "Advance" solamente. :#¿Dime tú si suena congruente decir que "Advance" es una especie de capítulo de la saga GTA? ¿Es un episodio? ¿Una ciudad? San Andreas y Vice City, por ejemplo, son episodios/ciudades alternos a la historia de GTA corriente y deben formar parte del nombre entero del juego. Pero ¿Avance? No es nada de eso, es más bien una palabra que cumple una función estándar para distinguirlo del GTA original. Si ese fuera el único GTA que hubiera, no habría ninguna necesidad de incluir el "Advance", como muchos juegos exclusivos de esa consola. :#Ahora bien, en el logo de ningún juego hay dos puntos. ¿Por qué? Porque puede ser para que estética y tipográficamente se vea bien, como es usual en portadas de obras o juegos. Pero en razones de escritura, es importante añadir los dos puntos. ¿Y eso por qué? Porque los dos puntos anuncian un episodio o capítulo; es como poner la palabra presenta. Por eso se dice "Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories". Sin embargo, "Advance" nuevamente nos establece que se trata del juego para una consola específica, y no ningún capítulo, ni episodio ni nueva historia. Eso también descarta totalmente a los logos como "apoyo" sobre del nombre oficial. :#Pongamos por ejemplos a los juegos Final Fantasy VI y Final Fantasy IV Advance. Este último se llama oficialmente así. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque Advance enuncia algo "Avanzado" en el juego? ¿Una nueva historia? :Para lo de GTA 1: London ... He investigado y "oficialmente" deberían llamarse "Grand Theft Auto Mission Pack #1: London, 1969" y "Grand Theft Auto Mission Pack #2: London, 1961". Se los ha simplificado como "Grand Theft Auto 1: London 1969" (igual el otro pero con 1961), y se ha incluido el número 1 para hacer referencia a que esos capítulos o expansiones pertenecen al GTA original, ahora conocido como GTA 1. No es del todo "oficial" incluir el 1 ni acortar el nombre, pero es válido y teóricamente no tiene por qué confundir al lector, quien también casi siempre es videojugador.-- 23:42 29 may 2009 (UTC) si ganster tommy tiene razon deberia estar como dice el pero yo digo que se llama advance por que tiene megores misiones ,armas etc.--Juan9999 20:46 29 may 2009 (UTC)juan999929/05/0917:46 Agradecimientos de parte de The Gangster Hola AbbeySP, soy The Gangster, queria darte las gracias por decirme lo de mostrar previsualicazion cuando edito paginas. :Por nada, The Gángster. Por favor tampoco olvides firmar tus comentarios en el foro o las páginas de discusión.-- 15:36 1 jun 2009 (UTC) Hola no me había fijado en ese punto creí que era lo mismo gta wiki-wikia gta me equivoque todos cometemos errores jejeje y solo hice una copia para después localizar los saltos únicos eso fue lo único que hice también tengo que a aclarar que soy nuevo en la wiki y no se mucho (no tengo tutor) por eso cometi esa falla. Eso es lo único que quería decir Saludos--Jestin 58 22:45 3 jun 2009 (UTC)Jestin 58 Comprendo tu punto de vista ¿Puedes ayudarme a perfeccionar la pagina? lo tomare en cuenta lo que dijiste. Saludos--Eli3zEr 23:54 3 jun 2009 (UTC)Eli3zEr Firmas La verdad, me veo obligado a entregarte este premio xD. Saludos! -- 00:05 10 jun 2009 (UTC) :=O ¡Gracias, Claude! Gracias por los comentarios. Y esa guía es para ayuda de la Comunidad GTE. Espero que les sirva. Dos premios. Creo que ahora sí me dan ganas de presumirlos en mi página. xD.-- 21:26 10 jun 2009 (UTC) Premio Felicidades Abbey Road/Deimos SP jaja. :PD:Podrías hacer una firma con ese apodo.-- 19:50 15 jun 2009 (UTC) Saludos Hola AbbeySP,gracias por tus ilustraciones sabes que conmigo cuentas yo tengo las mismas propuestas que las tuyas podemos hacer amigos parecemos un equipo como ves aceptas. GRACIAS.--GTATommy 13:21 25 jun 2009 (UTC) hola vos sabias sobre el domestobo para usarlo.--Juan9999 19:23 27 jun 2009 (UTC)juan9999 Devuelveme lo mio Devuelve al estado anterior a la pagina Mapa la cual yo estaba creando pero le di un ``Brake Time´´ por que me estaba graduando para poder asistir a la universidad. Lo modificaste de una manera, el cual quedo incompleto, por que quitastes las informaciones de los mapas de el gta 1, y desorganisastes todo, porque cada ciudad iva junto con su contra parte mas antigua o moderna. Eso de estarme plagiando mi articulo es muy deplorable de tu parte, por que si vistes que decia ``Articulo en construccion por Ricardomorgado´´ debias de pedirme permiso para terminarlo tu, o modificarlo. por lo cual te exijo dejarlo como lo encontraste. Gracias. --Rikrdomorgado 13:27 1 jul 2009 (UTC) Respuesta Pues no es que sea mio, pero es que como lo comenze para poder unir todos los mapas, tube inconvenientes, el primero fue ClaudeSpeed9425, el cual lo borro, le reclame y discutimos, y me lo devolvió, y luego, tube que dejarlo en un ``Brake Time´´ para poder presentar el proyecto de ciencias para poder obtener mi titulo, y poder ir a la universidad, pero como yo lo comenze para hací tener mi primer articulo destacado, siempre quise que fuera uno de los artículos mas extensos, por eso toma tiempo y esfuerzo, no sabes todo el tiempo y dedicacion que le di a ese articulo para que lo tomes haci por haci, ayer fue que me dispuse a terminarlo, y me di cuenta de que lo habias tomado tu. Propongo algo, tu encargate de las imagenes que yo me encargo de el texto y la organización total de dicho articulo, espero tu pronta respuesta para haci poder aclarar ese inconveniente. Cuando este terminado, y si es que tu aceptas mi propuesta, lo propondré para PAD y si gana, yo tendré el premio, ya que yo lo comenze y tube la idea de juntar los mapas en un solo articulo, aunque eso suene un poco engreído, pero es la verdad, y para que tu no lo propongas y ganes tu el premio, por que alli si me pondria bravo. Gracias. --Rikrdomorgado 18:55 1 jul 2009 (UTC) Clic aquí para dejar un nuevo mensaje. MSN El mio es juanpibuda@hotmail.com.-- 20:17 11 dic 2009 (UTC)